


So Everyone Knows

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Het, Human, Outdoor Sex, Post-Fairy Tale, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Megatron enjoys embarrassing Eclipse, as well as reminding everyone just who had broken the curse.





	So Everyone Knows

It was still hard to imagine that the castle was so big.  Eclipse had been here for some time now and had free reign to walk around most of the castle and its grounds, but looking up at the whole thing, she was still in awe at how big it was.

Looking down on it now, it was still breathtaking to see all the detail and the radiance it gave off.  Of course, that might also have to do with what her 'host' was doing to her on her balcony.

"I don't understand why women wear so many layers under their dresses.  If they weren't your favorite, I'd have you go for simpler ones.  Ones you could wear nothing underneath for me."

Eclipse gasped, her voice echoing softly into the night as her lover pulled her hips back against his again.  They had had a wonderful evening; food, dancing, and dessert while they snuggled in the library.  He was more willing now to let her have such extravagances so long as it kept her happy.  And he was involved in them more often now.  He had not asked for much at the beginning for doing them (even though she knew he wanted to), but she had come to love him more since the day she had first come here to find her missing mother.

And to her surprise, his ideas were ones she was finding very pleasant.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?  All that I own, in this impenetrable castle, and it's yours too."

Her fingers gripped the railing, her breath coming out in short breaths as his voice made her lowers burn hotter.

"Don't try to act coy, Eclipse," He pulled them flush together, bottoming out inside her as the tips of her toes barely touched the ground.  "Your love saved me.  It saved everyone here.  Let them hear you.  Let them hear your love for me."

Poor Eclipse blushed brightly, her legs twitching as she tried to get a more solid foot on the group. Primus, how could he say something like that?! Everyone already knew she loved him... She would love him until the end of the time. There was no need for her to scream out to the night sky and potentially have everyone see her like this!

"Eclipse," he purred in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Let it out. Let them hear you."

Now he was just being sadistic. She wasn't surprised though - he had been much rougher before they realized their mutual feelings. But now that the spell had been broken... Primus, it was as if he wanted the whole world to know that she was his. That she loved him and only him... And he would only ever love her.  

"M-Megatron-!"

He chuckled, pulling back his hips to thrust into her again. Her pussy tightened up, Eclipse arching her back as her toes curled in her shoes. All she could do was moan and whimper as he picked up a hard pace again, slapping his hips against her ass. She supposed this could have been way more embarrassing... At least he respected her wishes to not do this in front of the servants anymore.

That one time in the ballroom when he had still been a beast... Whether or not he was aware the servants were watching, she had no idea, she just knew that had probably been one of the most mortifying experiences of her life.

"AH-!" She slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming as one of his hands reached under to play with her clit. Eclipse moaned hard into her hand, unable to keep herself from thrusting her hips back into her lover.

Megatron smirked, leaning down to nibble and lick the back of her neck. "You're so sensitive... And mine. You belong to me, don't you, Eclipse? Mind, body, soul... It's all mine. It's time you let people know it, don't you?"

She would beg to differ.  But she was in too much bliss to say otherwise, only clutching her mouth tighter as the thrusting pushed deeper and deeper into her.  Perhaps she could hold out until he finished and brought her back to their bed to continue.  If she could just-

"Let them see you."

Megatron's hands moved to wrap themselves around her thighs, pulling her up off the railing as she flailed, finding support by wrapping her arms and legs back around her lover.

"Better," His hands were pulling her dress up, oh Lord, up enough that their joined parts were bare to the cool night sky.  "Isn't this so much better?"

Eclipse answered with a loud moan as he thrusted up into her.  The gravity, the bareness of her most private parts with her lover still hard inside her, and her view of the castle and grounds only made her body squeeze harder around Megatron.

"I knew you would like it.  Just like you did when I fucked you in the ballroom.  You were so wet, your dress was nearly soaked with our fluids.  I could do that again, if you wish.  Have Shockwave and Lugnut watching as I filled your womb up on the ballroom door.  Wouldn't you want that?"

She didn't know if she did or not, but she remembered all the other times in the past that Shockwave and Lugnut (when they were still inanimate objects) had been witnesses to her lover's more feral couplings.  Their eyes watching, waiting for Megatron to dismiss them, seeing her as she was naked and filled with cum and begging for more under their Prince's monster form.

Eclipse's legs grew wet with the fluids dripping out of her vagina, hers and his.  Her underlinings would get stained if she didn't get them cleaned out after this, but it made her legs tingle to feel her lover's and her own pleasure in excess coating her inner thighs.

"You want it, don't you?" he murmured, his voice sending more shivers of pleasure down to her pussy. "You want me to take you in front of my servants again... Our servants. You want them to see what a dirty slut you are for the man who love, don't you?"

"N-No-!" She shook her head, but it was all her mind could think of. Lugnut and Shockwave, watching her be filled to the brim over and over again by their lord. It was humiliating and just imagining it made her so wet. And Megatron could tell too.

"You shouldn't lie to royalty, Eclipse." He leaned down to nip at her neck. "I'll have to punish you."

It was her only warning before he started slamming into her with each thrust. All she could do was moan loudly, her nails digging hard into his back. Primus, someone was going to hear them. Someone was going to hear her moaning like a whore and see them having sex on the balcony! She buried her face into his neck, muffling her screams as best as she could.

Megatron didn't scold her this time, closing his eyes as he brought her down hard on his cock. He so close, ready to burst at any moment... But she needed to cum first. By the way her pussy spasmed and by the volume of her cries, she was almost there. She had already orgasmed twice before this - he knew it was just a matter of time before she-!

"MMMMMMMMM!"

She was still trying to muffle her screams.  No, not this time.  He wanted to hear her scream.  He wanted everyone to hear their lovemaking and know who it was that he loved.

It didn't take him much to reach up and pull her head away from his neck, giving her a quick, deep kiss as his thrusts slapped harder against her body.

"That's it, Eclipse.  Let me hear you," He could feel her cumming.  He was ready, he was so close.  "Cum for me."

A few more thrusts and she did let go.  Her body clenched and came around him, coating his cock with her fluids.  As he followed after her, cumming deep into her body, she finally let out a scream of pleasure.  It was so loud that he was certain that the nearest village would be able to hear her crying out for him.

It was enough for him to finally cum inside of her. Eclipse didn't even seem to notice, too busy grinding down on his dick as he filled her up. He groaned, his hands digging into her skin. Primus, she was so hot and tight... and his. Completely his.

They soon came down from their high, panting hard as Megatron still held her up. Gently, he lifted her off of his cock, neither of them paying any mind to their mixed fluids dripping down her thighs. Instead he carried her back inside to lay her on the bed, planting soft kisses across her face.

"M-Megatron..."

"It's all right," he murmured, knowing how embarrassed she was probably feeling. "Now they know... That you're mine. And I'm yours."

"I know..." She returned the kisses gently, "They knew that when I broke the curse."

Megatron chuckled as he began to remove the now stuffy and sweaty dress from her body, "They did.  And they were reminded again of our love tonight."

"I don't think the staff wants to be woken up by our reminders, Megatron."

She was soon out of her layers of dress and undergarments and he was finally removing his own outfit.

"Perhaps.  But I thought you might prefer that over everyone spying on us while I fucked you on the ballroom floor."

Eclipse pouted as he pressed their naked bodies together.  To be honest, she would rather not scar the whole castle staff with her lover fucking her like a beast in front of them.  Perhaps they could get used to the occasional screams of pleasure Megatron pulled out of her.

Though, she thought as Megatron pushed into her body again and began to rut her into the sheets, she still liked the idea of Lugnut and Shockwave watching her be taken by their Lord.

But that would be a subject for another day.


End file.
